everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
John Malin
John Malin is the son of Jean Malin from Jean Malin and the Bull-man, a fairy tale from Louisiana. Info Name: John Malin Age: 14 Parent's Story: Jean Malin and the Bull-man Alignment: Royal Roommate: Arcadio Flores Secret Heart's Desire: To outsmart the wicked Mr. Bulbul. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at spying and observing my surroundings. I can spot troublesome magic animals from a mile away. Storybook Romance Status: I'm only fourteen, so finding a girlfriend isn't a priority. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to get very nosy at times. Favorite Subject: Magicology. It's fun to learn all sorts of spells we can use on our adventures. Least Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. I'm not fond of smelly farm animals. Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Arcadio. Character Appearance John (or Johnny as he is normally called) is of average height, with brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a blue jacket over a blue and white striped shirt and blue shorts. On his head is a blue beanie. Personality John is a cautious, somewhat paranoid person who always has suspicions on others. He is always looking for gossip so he can find info on strange people. He always wants to know peoples' secrets, and can be a bit of a pain in the neck sometimes. He is also very inquisitive. Biography Bonjou! I'm John Malin. But you can call me Johnny. After all, that's what all my friends call me! My father was taken in by a wealthy lady who had a lover named Mr. Bulbul. Not far from her house was a bull that ate in her pasture. Dad noticed that the bull disappeared when Mr. Bulbul appeared and vice versa, so he became suspicious that Mr. Bulbul was the bull. The lady didn't believe him, and asked for proof. Dad spied on the bull and overheard him use a chant to make himself a man. One day, when Mr. Bulbul went to visit, Dad uttered the chant and revealed that Mr. Bulbul was the bull. He sought help from a magician, using three owl's eggs and goat milk to get rid of the bull. The lady adopted Dad as her son as a reward for saving her. Life is good down on the bayou. We have a nice, comfortable house located in Terrebonne Parish. I live here with my father, my mother, and my older sister Madeline. I've been selected to be the next Jean Malin. I'm quite excited about my destiny, because I get to be just like Dad! I am very suspicious, and I love to know more than I need to. I feel like I want to learn everything. I'd love to know all sorts of secrets. I always ask the other kids around their secrets, but they never want to tell me. Maybe they're trying to hide something - maybe there's a bull in disguise somewhere in this school. I'd love to know where he is! I'm also a good cook, and I love food. My family is Cajun, and we have a lot of fine recipes that have been in our family for generations. I always enjoy making recipes so I can bring them to parties. I think I'd like to open my own restaurant. I get along pretty well with the kids here. I'm good friends with Lelio Colombo since he's really nice. I can't believe he's a prince - that's so cool! I'm a commoner, so it's always thrilling to get to know real royalty. That's all. Trivia *John's surname refers to his father Jean Malin. *John can speak both English and Louisiana French. He would like to teach Louisiana French to students at home to help preserve the endangered dialect. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Kyle Hebert. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Commoners Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:American Category:Jean Malin and the Bull-man